Underground blading
by ice cold wolf
Summary: What if the world champs have a history in the underground? They have to learn to deal with old ghost from the past and face their friends. What are the three to do?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, this is my first story and all. So please tell me what you think!**

**There will be no pairings because I suck writing stuff like that. The story switch from first person to third person. **

**Ok the story takes place after the BEGA thing, and the Bladebreakers have come back together and had taken back their old name. Daichi has left and gone home to visit, Hilary is on a trip and there's a soon to be event coming up. That's where the story stands. **

Do you know what underground blading is like?

No?

Then I'll tell you. It's hard, It's tough, it's painful and it's not easy.

The strong move on while the weak are left behind to the cold. But this is the only other choice you have. To blade to the death for cash that you need or have nothing at all.

Sometimes I wish that I could blade for fun. Blade with a team, a team of friends not just a partner who only cares about how much they're getting paid. To blade without the worry of getting killed in the ring. To blade and have fun. But some don't have that choice. They have to earn money but are to young to get a part time job. No one cares about them. They are left out alone in the world with nothing to fend for themselves. They have to look out for themselves, they have to only think about themselves in order for survival. Some do it for fun while others do it to fill an empty feeling they have.

Cold hard blading to the end for cash. The last man standing is the winner.

That's what underground blading is like.

It's selfish.

It's dangerous.

It's cold.

It's not right.

It's hard.

It's fake.

And it's illegal.

We all know that, if we get caught who knows what will happen to us. Some don't have a choice. But others have a choice.

Rei's POV

I jerked awake from my dream. I've been having that same dream for weeks now. My days of when i was an underground blader. But that was years ago, I was now a member of the bladebreakers. The BBA's top ranked team. The rankings were in this order; Tyson was first, Kai was second, I, Rei, was third and Max was fourth. Our rankings didn't matter, we all were ranked at the number one spot, the number one team.

I wouldn't care if I were ranked last, I'm just glad that I'm a member of this wonderful team. A team with friends, my friends.

I looked around the room that we all shared, i saw both Tyson and Max were still asleep. I looked around and wasn't surprised that Kai was gone. He always wakes up way earlier then us. Wonder how he does that.

I glanced at the clock it was around 6 o'clock. It was pretty early, only I, grandpa Granger, and Kai would most likely be up at this time. Max would normally get up at around 7 or 8, but Tyson could sleep until noon if I don't go and wake him up. I grabbed an outfit and when to take a shower.

I let the warm water roll on to my skin. The water hitting my face waking me up. I had a feeling that today was going to be interesting. Taking a shower calmed me down from the dream earlier. I shut the water off, and pulled the towel over my body to dry it off. Then i slipped in to my not so usual outfit. Instead of my Chinese shirt and pants I pulled on a pair blue skinny jeans and a white shirt with the kanji for light on the front. I put my hair in it's usual warp. 'Guess I should start making breakfast know,' I thought. I left the room and headed to the kitchen.

Kai's POV

I watched as the sun came over the horizon turning the sky a bright shade of orange and red, while the clouds glowed softy in the sky. Most people would have been warmed at the sight out such a wonderful sun rise, anyone but me. Watching sun rises like this is brings me back to my days in the abbey. It's watching as the sun rose through the bars of my cell when I was young. It was a start to another awful day at the hell hole. Those memories sent chills down my spine.

I jumped slightly as i heard the sound of a toaster going off. Mentally, I slapped myself, being to deep in thought to notice what's around me. Like the fact that Rei was up and started to make breakfast. I turned my head back to watch as the sun rose into the sky. I shook the thoughts and walked into the kitchen to wait for the rest of the team to wake up.

Normal POV

"Morning Kai," Rei said as he flipped some pancakes, "You want one?"

"No thanks," Kai said. He walked over to the counter and poured a cup of coffee for himself.

"OK then."

Rei turned back to the pancakes and poured more batter in to the pan. He would have to make dozens more to feed Tyson. That boy was a walking black hole that would suck in anything. At that point grandpa Granger walked into the kitchen with his wooden shinai in hand. "Morin' my homies. What's for breakfast Rei my man?" he asked.

"Want some pancakes?"

"Yes! Flap jacks are my fav! Hit me!" he held out a plate with a huge smile on his face.

Rei smirked and dropped 3 cakes on his plate. Grandpa Granger smiled, he sat down at the table started to eat. He didn't eat like Tyson, he ate like a normal human not a trash disposer. Could Tyson inherit some manners from his grandpa? A little to much to ask. When he was finish he put the dish in to the dish washer and headed to some other part of the dojo to do his morning work out.

Rei set aside the pan and let the pancakes cool on the table. He poured a cup of coffee and sat down at the table. "So what are we going to do today at practice?" Rei asked.

"Hn. The usual."

"Morning! I smell pancakes!" Max yelled from the door. He was dressed in his PJ's still.

"Help yourself," Rei said.

Max piled 5 cakes on to his plate and drenched them in syrup. Kai was sure there was more syrup then cake. The syrup pooled at the bottom of his plate. In the end Max pretty much was drinking that damn sugar junk. Not a good start if you want a quite peaceful morning. By the time he finished he was already very hyper.

"Can I have some more?" Max was already jumping all over the place. "Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Plea.."

"Why don't you go change first?" suggested Rei.

"OK!" he yelled as he bounced out of the room.

Rei and Kai shook their heads, that kid will be the death of them one of these days.

Max's POV

I ran in to the room that we were all sharing sharing. I looked over and saw that Tyson was still sleeping in his futon. I grabbed some clothes and ran into the bathroom. I pulled of my PJ's and hopped into the shower. The warm water hitting my skin washing away the energy I had earlier, for some strange reason water had always calmed me down. I don't know why or how but it does. It makes me feel better. I love the way the water rolls off of my skin, the cool feeling it leaves behind.

I shut off the water and dry myself down with a white towel. I wipe away the fog on the mirror. My blond hair was flat, it looked like it was glued to my face. My eyes were bright and fully awake. My eyes traveled over to my left shoulder. The scar was still there, after 3 years it has not even faded. It was 2 and a half inches long, sticking out on my lightly tanned skin. When ever I looked at that scar bad memories would come up. Memories that made my bright eyes go two shades darker.

-FLASHBACK-

When I was back in New York before me and Dad moved to Japan. I was part of an underground blading circuit. The New York circuit was one of the toughest out there. My mom was never home and my dad was always busy. I needed something to do. Alan was busy with stuff and i had no one to blade with, so I turned to the underground. I was able to get all my anger out and earn some extra cash to spend.

I didn't always show up, it would look strange to my parents if I'm gone all the time, not like they would notice. But one night, it was my birthday. They were gone, out working. Working on my birthday! I was so pissted that I didn't care anymore, I grabbed Draciel and ran out of my house. I made my way to the hid out where matches took place. They were surprised to see me, I usually only came in twice a week, but they didn't care. The boss put me in with the toughest players. Yes, more then one person. But I didn't complain or protest. I just wanted to take my anger out. The doors to the cage closed signaling the start of the match. I turned to face the bladers. There were three of them, brothers. All three had sandy hair and green eyes. The oldest looked to be around 15. the youngest was around my age; 8. We all loaded out launchers and 3...2...1 LET IT RIP! Four beyblades landed in the dish, the three closing in on draciel.

They all attacked at once. leaving mt in shock, i fought back as hard as I could. I manged to get to other 2 out of the ring, but that left the oldest to deal with. I turned and looked him full in the eye. We battled on for a few more minutes before, the youngest kid got up. He loaded his launcher and shot at me with all he all he had left. And it was enough to hit my shoulder and knock me down.

-FLASH OVER-

I shook my head clear of those memories. I didn't want to think about it now. I pulled on my green t shirt with a big "M" on the front in white and my orange cargo pants. I looked in to the mirror and fixed my hair. That was all in the past. Don't live in the past. With that last thought i walked out of the bathroom.

Normal POV

Max came walking into the room, looking less hyper. Rei and Kai had always notice that after a shower Max would be calmer. They didn't know why, but they didn't care. Also long as something could calm that sugar high kid down was OK in their books. "Feeling calmer now?" asked Rei.

"Yep! Now can I have more pancakes?" he asked, his big blue eyes shining.

Rei couldn't say no to him. "Sure..."

Max smiled and started to pile more pancakes on to his plate. He again drenched the cakes in syrup. Rei shook his head, so much for calm. Max ate in silence; he didn't know what to say. The loudest person has always been Tyson. Wait…they forgot about Tyson. They all met each others eyes. "Who wants to wake him up?" asked Max.

"Rei," Kai noted.

"Sure. But I ran out of peppers. I'll find another way," he said as he got up.

Tyson's POV

-dream-

"But Hiro! can't you stay?" I whinnied.

"Sorry kiddo, but I have to go," Hiro was going to go off and work along side dad.

Hiro patted me on my head. he bent down and looked at me in the eye. "Sorry Tyson. But I have to do this," he told me in a soft voice.

"But, you'll never be home! Just like dad!" I yelled at him. Tears streaming down from my brown eyes.

"Sorry Ty. But I need to do this. Don't worry, you have Grandpa to play with," he said his last words.

He pushed me aside and walked out of our front door, leaving me alone in the big dojo crying. "First daddy is never home, then mommy dies. Now Hiro has to go! Why?...hic...Why does everyone that I love and care about have to leave me! hic" I yelled.

"Come on dwag. Don't be like that. You know that you home boys wouldn't just leave you. Besides you still have me and your friends right?" grandpa picks me up and carries me into my room. He places me on the bed.

"But, they're all gone.."

"Don't say that! Your family cares about you! We're family and we would never leave you behind," he says as he rubs my back to try and calm me down.

-over-

I wake up, my skin coated in sweat. That happened over 7 years ago. But I'm still having nightmares. It was true, they all left me. Why? If they loved my why didn't they stay. I know that mom couldn't it wasn't her fault she left me. But why? why did Hiro and dad? Why? When I need them the most. I look over at the clock, it was still early. I lay back down on my futon and fell asleep.

-dream-

The sound of metal hitting metal filled the air mixed with the roaring of the coward filled the arena. On stage was a young boy the age of 8. He was facing a much older and bigger boy. In the battle dish a shower of sparks coming from the beyblade battling. A grey blade fighting with a dark black.

"Go Dragoon!" I yelled.

My gray blade went straight for the black one. That other guy may be bigger then me, but his skills suck. He's nothing compared to me. With one last attack I send his beyblade out of the dish ending the match. "The winner is..."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry about not updating sooner, but I got stuck. Not to say, school got in the way. This is not the best chapter so far and I think it rushes somethings but it gets to the point. I hope you like it! **

**I'm thinking about changing this a little. I had the ending right in my head and then poof! I forgot . I hate when that happens. **

**I don't own beyblade or any of the charater. If I did, why would I be here? **

**

* * *

**

Normal POV

Rei walked into the room and found Tyson sleeping on his futon tangled up in the blankets.

"Tyson! Up!" he yelled and got no results.

He shook his head, racking his brain for an idea. This was proving hard, almost nothing can wake Tyson up. He needed something new and fresh. "Now what am I going to do?"

He walked over to the drawers and pulled out a balloon. This was what Max did when he had to wake Tyson up. He didn't have any better ideas to this would have to do. He blew the balloon up. The biggest it when was about about the size of half a watermelon. He tied off the end, and held it up to Tyson's ear. "POP!"

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Tyson flew out of bed, he really did jump about two feet in the air. "What the hell was that for!"

"You wouldn't wake up," Rei stated calmly.

"Well you didn't have to go popping a damn balloo... Do I smell... pancakes?" he asked.

"Yeah, I made them for brea..."

Rei couldn't finish because Tyson rushed out of the room at the speed of light. Rei shook his head, but smile spread across his face. Tyson will always be the same no matter what. He will always be a walking black hole. Rei walked down to the kitchen and found Tyson stuffing his face full of pancakes and toast. "Tyson, can't you eat like a normal human being?" asked Kai.

"Wuet's wurog weth teh whuy I eut?" asked Tyson with a mouth full of pancake.

"I think that's what he's talking about Ty," said Max. "You look like my dog."

"Hey! I do not look like a dog!" Tyson stated.

"No. No you don't. ("Thanks...") More like a pig. But that is an insult to pigs every where. They eat neater then you," Kai stated.

"Hey! I'm not that bad!" he exclaimed.

"Yes, you are!" exclaimed Kenny as he walked into the kitchen.

Rei chuckled. Everything is pretty much normal here. "Alright, knock it off. Chief would you like some pancakes?" asked Rei.

"No thanks Rei. Watching Tyson over there is making me sick," he replied.

"Hey!" Tyson yelled.

"Anyways, anything new chief?" asked Max.

"Yeah, did you guys see the news?" he asked.

"No,"

"Well, you guys all know about underground blading right?" he asked. The four nodded and he went on with the story, "Well, the police finally were able to track down the Bey-city circuit. The police stormed the placed and place everyone there under arrest."

He was met with four surprised looks. "Really?" asked Tyson.

"Yeah. Over 100 kids were counted for and arrested," Kenny finished. "The weird thing is that many of the bladers there were saying things like; "We need the money," and ; "I want to go up with the champs!" Then some kids even said that three out of the four Bladebreakers were blading for the circuit once."

"Which of us?" asked Max.

"You, Rei and Tyson. Which is strange because I thought Kai's name would go up," Kenny stated. "Any ways none of that's true so let's get ready."

He got up and walked away leaving Rei, Max and Tyson deep in thought.

Kai sat there staring at the three lost in his own thoughts. Those three? Underground bladers? No way! he pushed that thought aside. I mean there was no way that those three could! Max was way too sweet, Tyson would never sink so low, and Rei was a goody two shoes! But then he looked at their faces. Something told him that he might be wrong. If so, then why? Why did those three go to the underground? If they did, then when? He was going to find out sooner or later.

"Come on guys, let's begin training," Kai said as he stood up.

The others slowly got up. They followed Kai out to the backyard where Kenny was standing by the dish. "So, lets warm up. Stretch for five minutes then jog around the block four times for a start. Then do 20 push ups and 20 pull ups. Then we can get started on the real work," said Kenny.

Tyson groaned. "Come on Chief! Give us a break!"

"Sorry Ty! But we need to catch up on training. Now start stretching!"

After the warm ups come the battles and maybe some drills. Kenny the trainer from hell put all four boys to work and made them feel like sore old bumps.

"3...2..1.. LET IT RIP!"

Two blades flew into the dish sparks flying. The sound of metal hitting metal filled the air. "Go Driger!

"Go Danzer!"

The blue blade attack the white blade hitting it right on. Kai looked up at Rei and saw that he wasn't paying attention. His eyes were half closed staring straight ahead into space. Danzer hit Driger and knocked him out of the dish. Rei eyes snapped open when his blade flew right at his face. "Rei! You have to pay attention," said Kai.

"Sorry. I was just thinking about something," Rei said.

"Well then snap out of it. Max and Tyson, you're up," said Kai

Max and Tyson stepped up to the dish

* * *

**A/N: Tell me what you think! Like it hate it? Ideas? Please no flames! Review! **


End file.
